


To Infinity and Beyond

by Bugsy2019



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsy2019/pseuds/Bugsy2019
Summary: Love is patient; love is kind. Love has no boundaries. Love never fails. Most importantly, love knows no time. When Amelia Rogers gets a great opportunity, her whole life changes. One thing remains constant in her life, and that's her love for her brother's best friend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	To Infinity and Beyond

**PART ONE- BEGINNINGS**

_**EPIGRAPH** _

_"You joined the war?!"_

_"Yeah."_

_Amelia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart was breaking as a deep fear overcame her. What if he never came back? What if he was hurt? What if he became a prisoner of war?_

_"I can't..." Amelia chocked up, grabbing her handbag as she rushed out.  
_

_"Amy...Amy!" he called out as she rushed out of the cafe into the rain. He raced after her, stopping her by grabbing her arm._

_"Let me go!"_

_"No...Amy, it's gonna be okay!"  
_

_"How?! You saw what they did to Pearl Harbor!"_

_"That's why I have to go! They attacked us in our own home. I have to do my duty. It's gonna be okay. I'm going to be okay."_

_Amelia shuddered as his rough thumb wiped a tear away from her cheek. "What if you don't come back?"_

_"I will. Nothing in this world will stop me from being with you. I love you."_

_"I love you, too James..."_


End file.
